This project is designed to test the feasibility of a collaboration between NYH-Cumc and NYSPI/CU in pilot testing the hypothesis that C-CAH affected women show more masculinized psychosexual differentiation than do NC-CAH women, with both CAH groups more masculinized than non-CAH controls. Postnatal masculinization and other factors which could influence psychosexual differentiation are also investigated.